Once More with FeelingNot again
by Minyaoreiel Castro
Summary: Welcome to our version of Once More with Feeling!


Open in Kathleen's bedroom, morning. The words "Once More, With Feeling" splash across the screen in the style of an old movie musical. Pan down to reveal an old-fashioned alarm clock (the kindwith actual bells). The clock hits 7:00 and the alarm goes off. Reveal Kathleen in bed, rolling over to glare at the clock. She reaches over, picks it up, looks at it. Overture The overture music is a medley of the musical themes from the rest of the episode. As it plays, we see the following action: Begins with Stacey walking across her bedroom, then she turns and goes back the way she came. Grabs a sweater from a chair and exits into the bathroom. As she goes, we see Kim making the bed. She finds the herb that Stacey used to do the "forget" spell. Kim picks it up, sniffs it, smiles. Pan to the hallway. Sarah runs out of her room and over to the bathroom door. She knocks on the door while jumping from foot to foot as if she has to pee. Stacey comes out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Sarah rushes into the bathroom. Pan across the hallway again to reveal Kathleen still lying in bed, awake. Cut to the magic shop. Overture music continues. Joel and Ruhee are looking at a bridal magazine, smiling and talking (we don't hear their dialogue). A customer comes over and Ruhee escorts her toward the cash register. Pan across to Sarah standing by the bookshelves looking at a book. Mr.Bell comes over and takes the book away. Sarah looks annoyed. Mr.Bell gestures with the book and she walks off. Pan to the round table where we see Stacey and Kim looking at a book together and taking notes. Pan further and we see Kathleen sitting next to Kim, sketching on a pad. Mr.Bell comes over and holds a large axe in Kathleen's line of sight. Then he gestures with his head toward the back and walks away. Kathleen puts down her sketch pad, gets up and follows Mr.Bell toward the workout room, taking off her sweater as she goes. End Overture.  
  
  
  
Cut to the graveyard, night. Kathleen walks along, looking around. Suddenly she begins to sing! KATHLEEN: (verse one)  
  
Every single night, the same arrangement  
  
I go out and fight the fight. Kinda.  
  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement  
  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. Nope. A vampire appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Kathleen. She spins him around, continues singing. KATHLEEN:  
  
I've been making shows of [punch] trading blows, Hey I hit him  
  
Just hoping no one knows [kick, grabs vampire and throws him behind her]  
  
That I've been going through the motions  
  
Walking through the part. What part? Kathleen pulls a stake from her jacket pocket. The vamp attacks her from behind and she stakes him without looking back.  
  
KATHLEEN: Nothing seems to penetrate my heart. Well this one time at band camp. She resumes walking and singing. KATHLEEN: (verse two)  
  
I was always brave, and kind of righteous. Not really.  
  
Now I find I'm wavering. Still not really. We see two vampires and a demon gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The vampires see Kathleen and attack.  
  
  
  
KATHLEEN:  
  
Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just [punches a vampire]  
  
Doesn't mean a thing. [punches second vamp] Actually it does.  
  
VAMP 1:  
  
She ain't got that swing. KATHLEEN: What do you mean I don't got that swing? Kathleen looks kind of annoyed at the Vamp. The vamp punches Kathleen and she goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside her. She lies there on her back. Sound of crickets chirping. KATHLEEN: Thanks for noticing. VAMP 1: Your welcome! She continues lying there as the two vamps and the demon begin to do a dance. VAMPS AND DEMON:  
  
She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
  
But lately we can tell [Kathleen gets up and grabs the sword]  
  
That she's just going through the motions  
  
DEMON:  
  
Going through the motions. Kathleen pulls Vamp 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword. VAMP 2: Faking it somehow. [Kathleen pushes him aside, stabs the demon]  
  
DEMON: She's not even half the girl she- [looks down at his wound] owwwwwwwwwww. The demon falls over. Kathleen continues walking, holding the sword. KATHLEEN:  
  
Will I stay this way forever? Probably!  
  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor? What does endeavor mean again? She uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking man. HANDSOME GUY:  
  
How can I repay-  
  
KATHLEEN:  
  
Whatever. Hey.wait your kinda cuuuuuute! She turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking. (Stacey: NOOOO!!! How can you throw away the sword???) (Kayy:Not the Sword. The cute Guy!!! How could you????) KATHLEEN:  
  
I don't want to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
[walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops]  
  
Going through the motions  
  
Losing all my drive.  
  
I can't even see, See what?  
  
If this is really me, who me?  
  
And I just want to be-  
  
  
  
Vamp 2 attacks her and she stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Kathleen from view, then clears as she sings the final word. KATHLEEN: Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive. End of song "Alive." Wide aerial shot of Kathleen standing amidst the gravestones, and Stacey searching for the sword on the ground. Cut to magic shop, day. The bell jingles loudly. Kathleen enters. 


End file.
